Hetalia Galaxy!
by Pipluplover169
Summary: Your family has made an amazing invention enabling you to go to different planets! With each planet, there's a different representative. Which planet will you choose first ? ((Le reader insert Will hopefully be updated more quickly than other story. Have fun, and hope you like it! This is also on my deviantART account, Pipluplover169. Don't freak if you see it there. xD))
1. What's the Hetalia Galaxy?

((Sooo~ I decided to make a new story! I'm sorry, but I won't be updating the ask for a long time... I just don't have that kind of inspiration anymore ;o; But, I hope you enjoy this new one~ I'll be going down this list of characters: wiki/List_of_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers_characters I've gotten three done so far, and am working on America's~ I might have to post the other two tomorrow though . Sorry! But I promise I will! Bye then~))

* * *

"C'mon, (Name, hurry up!" (Best friend #1) calls over their shoulder, grinning.  
"I'm trying, you should slow down!" You giggle at your friend's energy, causing you to slow down further. (Best friend #1) sighs and grabs your arm, dragging you along.  
Said best friend had told you they had something special for you on your birthday, which happens to be today. All they told you was that your family and other best friends were involved.  
Soon, (Best friend #1) stopped without warning, making you crash into them.  
"The fudge, dude?"  
"We're here!"  
You excitedly look up, to see your family and other best friends standing next to some sort of machine. (Best friend #1) walked over and joined them. They were all grinning at you.  
"Hi, guys! What's with the machine?" -You.  
"This machine is your surprise!" -Your dad.  
"It's a machine no one but us know about! Well, some other people-... Well, we'll get to that part." -(Best friend #2).  
"We made it together! It took years!" -(Best friend #3).  
"Whoa, years?" You were both amazed and touched that they did all this for you, and you felt like just glomping them all. They nodded happily.  
"We've been doing some research-" -Your brother.  
"-And we found out about a nearby galaxy!" -Your sister.  
"It's called the Hetalia Galaxy!" -(Best friend #1).  
"There are a whole bunch of planets and stars! It's really amazing!" -Your dad.  
~They tell you all about the planets, how they're pretty much exactly like Earth, about the stars, about the moons of the planets, the names of the planets, how there are representatives for each planet, and about how the planets are all different from each other~  
"Wow, they sound amazing! So what about the machine?" -You.  
"Well, it can transport you to all those planets, and we've built one on each planet so they can take you to another different planet or back home!" -Your mom.  
"So-" -Your brother.  
"-Which one do you wanna go to?" -Your sister.  
You thought for a moment. "I'll go to..."


	2. Pasta Planet!

((Alright, might get one or two chappies up today~))

* * *

"...Pasta Planet!"  
"We thought you'd say that~"  
"Alright, just step into the machine, and we'll do the rest!"  
You did as you were told. Your sister closed the door behind you.  
The machine started to rumble as you looked around.  
It was all a simple white, with a few bolts in the walls. It was surprisingly roomy. There was a window on the door. A white handle was also there, with a green light right above it.  
Soon, the rumbling intensified, and the green light turned red. You started to freak out, jiggling the handle desperately. No luck. A flash of white light made you close your eyes.  
After a second or two, the rumbling died down, and you could see again. The red light returned to green. You looked out the window and saw a place that looked like Italy. You smiled and jiggled the handle again. This time, it opened, and you stepped out.  
"Veh~ Ciao bella~ You're not from around here, are you?" You turned to the source of the voice; a guy with auburn hair and golden eyes, and a strange curl on the left side of his head. He was smiling at you.  
"Oh, hi! Nope, I'm not from here!"  
"What's your name?"  
"(Name), (Name Last Name)! And you?"  
"That's a beautiful name~ My name's Feliciano Vargas! I'm the representative of Pasta Planet!"  
"Really? That's so cool! ...Uhh... If it's not too much trouble, d'ya think maybe you could show me around...?"  
"Of course, bella~ Veh, follow me~!" He grabbed your arm and pulled you away.  
After some sight-seeing, Feliciano took you to a favorite restaurant of his.  
"So what did you order, Feliciano?"  
"Pasta, of course~! What did you order?"  
"Actually, I ordered pasta too!"  
"Veh~ That's great, bella~"  
After finishing your food, you decided to go for a walk.  
"I'm having a great time, Feliciano!"  
"Me too, bella~!"  
"But I have a question..."  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you keep calling me bella even though you know my name?" You looked at him curiously. At this, Feliciano looked away, blushing.  
"O-oh... Does it b-bother you...?"  
"No, no, I'm just curious. So will you answer?"  
"Well..." By then, you had both stopped walking. Feliciano looked at you, cheeks rosy, beaming. "That's because you really are beautiful! You're the prettiest ragazza I've met!"  
Now it was your turn to blush. "R-really?"  
"Si, it's true! I'm so glad to have met you, bella~!"  
"Thanks... And I'm glad to have met you too, Feliciano..." You smiled at him.  
Suddenly, you heard your name being called. "(Naaaaaaaaaaame)!" You turned and saw your friends running toward you.  
"(Name), where were you?!"  
"We've been looking all over for you!"  
"And I see you've met Feliciano."  
"Yeah, he was showing me around."  
"We were gonna show you around..."  
"But obviously, you preferred Feliciano~"  
You and Feliciano turned bright red.  
"Sh-shut up..."


	3. Wurst Planet!

((*Casually drops this here and walks away*))

"...Wurst Planet!"  
(Best Friend #2) started to snicker, and (Best Friend #1) elbowed them in the ribs.  
"Alright, just step into the machine, and we'll do the rest!"  
You did as you were told. Your sister closed the door behind you.  
The machine started to rumble as you looked around.  
It was all a simple white, with a few bolts in the walls. It was surprisingly roomy. There was a window on the door. A white handle was also there, with a green light right above it.  
Soon, the rumbling intensified, and the green light turned red. You stayed calm, having confidence that your family had worked out all the bugs. A flash of white light made you close your eyes.  
After a second or two, the rumbling died down, and you could see again. The red light returned to green. You looked out the window and saw a place that looked like Germany. You smiled and jiggled the handle again. This time, it opened, and you stepped out.  
"Hallo, you must be (Name) (Last Name). Your family told me you might choose this planet." You turned to the source of the voice; a guy with blonde slicked-back hair and blue eyes.  
"Yup, that's my name."  
"Right, vell, I'm Ludvig Beilschmidt zhe representative of Wurst Planet."  
"Really? That's so cool! ...Uhh... If it's not too much trouble, d'ya think maybe you could show me around...?"  
"Yes, of course. Follow me." He motioned for you to follow, and you did as you were told.  
After some walking around, Ludwig took you to a castle.  
"Whoa, that's so awesome! What's it called?" You ask him, staring at the large castle in front of you.  
"It's called Neuschwanstein."  
"Really? In Germany, a country on Earth, there's a castle named that too!"  
"Yes, I'm aware of it, zhey stole our idea."  
You giggle at this. By doing so, you missed the pink taint Ludwig's cheeks, and the faint smile. He cleared his throat a bit, and you tilted your head.  
"Something wrong?"  
"No, nothing…" He turned his head, trying to hide the faint blush. "Vell, vhat do you say about some lunch?"  
"Sure~ I'm kinda hungry from walking around, so that sounds great!"  
After lunch, the pair of you walked back to the machine.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" You were disappointed that you had to leave. What? Of course you didn't have a crush on him! …Okay, fine, maybe you do! But that has nothing to do with you wanting to stay for a while longer…  
"Ja, I guess so…" Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly equally disappointed. Then, you came up with a little trick.  
"Uhh… Ludwig?" The dude looked at you.  
"Ja?"  
"You… You have something on your face…"  
Ludwig's eyes widened. "Vh-Vhat?! Vhere?!"  
You smirked and leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "There~" You enjoyed watching him turn beet red and stutter, very flustered. Then, someone, or someone, ruined the moment by yelling something.  
"Ha! I told you guys she would be here~!" You looked around, and saw your friends running toward you. (Best Friend #3) was smirking. They soon were standing in front of you.  
"Oh, shut up!" (Best Friend #1) rolled their eyes. "You said she was at the park!"  
"I did not!" (Best friend #3) looked away.  
"Did too~" (Best Friend #2) laughed, and (Best Friend #3) blushed.  
"Shaddup…"  
"What are you guys doing here?" You raised an eyebrow at them.  
"Well, we kinda wanted to try out the machine too, and since your family said we could go…" (Best Friend #1) trailed off, and you couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
"I should've known you guys would want to explore a bit."  
"Well, what about you, kissing a dude from another planet! Yeah, we saw that!" The three began to laugh, while you turned crimson. You glanced at Ludwig, who was as red as you.  
"How can friends be so nice yet so mean…?" You looked away.  
"Hey, look, it's a pair of tomatoes~" (Best Friend #2) pointed at you and Ludwig's faces.  
"Sh-Shaddup…"


	4. Salted Salmon Planet!

((Alright, sorry, but that's all I got ;o; I'll keep working on America's!))

* * *

"…Salted Salmon Planet!"  
"HA! I told youuu~" (Best Friend #2) beamed proudly. (Best Friend #3) flicked them on the forehead. "Owww…" (Best Friend #2) pouted.  
You just rolled your eyes and laughed.  
"Okay, so, now that you chose a planet, you just have to step into the machine. We'll do the rest~!" Your sister grinned and gestured to the machine.  
You stepped into the machine, as told.  
It was all a simple white, with a few bolts in the walls. It was surprisingly roomy. There was a window on the door. A white handle was also there, with a green light right above it.  
"What's this…?" You stared at the green light.  
Just a second after you said that, the machine started to rumble. The green light turned red. Your eyes widened, and you tried to jiggle the handle a bit. When it didn't open, you tried to stay calm by taking a deep breath or two.  
A few seconds later, the machine stopped rumbling. The red light returned to its previous color, and you tried the handle again. Much to your relief, it worked, and you took a step outside. Not until then, did you realize what the planet looked like; a quiet city in Japan.  
"(N)-(Name)-san!" You heard someone call. You looked around and spotted a flustered man, running towards you. He had silky black hair, in a bob style. His slightly dull-looking brown eyes were wide. He stopped in front of you, and doubled over, panting, trying to catch his breathe.  
"Uhm… Hello. Can I help you?" You blinked.  
The man stood up straight, nodding slightly. His face was slightly flushed, due to running. "H-Hai! My name is Honda Kiku, or Kiku Honda, as I berieve you wourd say, and I am the representative of Sarted Sarmon Pranet!" He seemed to have an accent, keeping him from saying his 'l's correctly. He then bowed.  
You started to smile, and replied, "Oh! I remember hearing about you from my family! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you!" You bowed back, hoping that was what you were supposed to do.  
"The same to you, (Name)-san," he said with a faint smile.  
"Uhm, I was wondering… Since you're a representative, maybe you can show me around…?"  
Kiku nodded. "Of course. Your famiry had tord me that you might pick this pranet, so I was hoping you'd ask, rearry."  
"Oh, that's great! Well, since you live here, you probably know all the peaceful places here, right? Where should we go?"  
Kiku was a little surprised that you didn't ask to go to a 'cool' place. But, he was glad that you didn't want to go somewhere noisy. "Hai, I know a very serene place that's not too far."  
"Awesome~ Let's go!"  
~~Le magical time skip of little, fluffy Gilbirds~~  
After a peaceful stroll, you two ended up at a park. There were lots of trees with Cherry Blossoms blooming on them, and lots of beautiful, lush trees. The grass was a marvelous jade-green.  
"Wooow~ This park's really pretty! What's it called?"  
"It's carred the Akan Park."  
"Really? I'm pretty sure there's a park named Akan in a country on Earth."  
"Hai, I know. I'm not sure what made them think they courd just take our name…"  
You giggled softly, and the two of you continued your quiet stroll along the dirt road.  
After a while of walking, you asked Kiku if you could go get something to eat. He agreed and led you to a nice restaurant.  
You two were nomming happily on some sushi. ((Sorreh if ya dun like ittt.))  
"I haven't had sushi in a while~ This is even better than the one I tried~!"  
"This _is_ my favorite restaurant, after arr. I wourdn't choose some random restaurant for a speciar guest." He smiled at you, and you blushed a little.  
"Th-Thanks…"  
After finishing up your meal there, you went back out to keep walking.  
"Salted Salmon Planet is a really cool place~ You're lucky to live here!"  
"Arigato, I rike it here too."  
"Thank you for giving me a tour, this was awesome!"  
"You're wercome, (Name)-san."  
You then proceeded to glomp him.  
Fairly big mistake.  
"A-Ah! (Name)-san! Prease get off…!"  
"Aww, why? It's just a hug! It doesn't hurt!"  
"(N)-(Name)-san, prease!"  
You refused to get off, however, much to Kiku's embarrassment and secret content.  
Your friends happened to find you, hugging him. As soon as they saw it, they started cracking up, leaving you seriously confused.  
"(Name) proposed to Kiku~ (Name) proposed to Kiku~" (Best Friend #2) sang, laughing.  
"Wh-What?!" Your face went crimson red.  
"A hug means a proposal on Salted Salmon Planet~"  
You stiffened, and quickly let go of Kiku.  
"…Why was I not informeddd…"


End file.
